fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Execraft
is a video game publishing and developing company founded in Tokyo, Japan on June 20, 2004. Initially, it was an independent game developing team before moving towards international mainstream work. It was formerly known as after its co-founder and owner Sam Imbecile, before being renamed on January 7, 2013 and changing yet again to its current name Execraft on November 11, 2017. The company is known for creating and licensing IPs, as well as developing games for series from other companies. It is divided into three branches: Execraft Japan, North America and Southeast Asia. Development With the slowly rising number of independent game companies, Japanese millionaire and game programmer Nagura Bashiru, who was 27 years old at the time, along with his colleagues Tatsuya Nagayori, Allan Mitsumoto and Daiki Yamaguchi, establishes a game company using an alias "Sam Imbecile" to identify with the new company and names it "BacileSoft". Upon the company's foundation, the group began proposals and eventual developments of future projects and new IPs, most notable among them is the inception of the Pantheon series. People Sam Imbecile :See also: Sam Imbecile is the pen name of , a Japanese video game developer and the primary founder and the President and Chief Executive Officer of Exesoft. He was born in Chiba City, Chiba Prefecture, Japan on June 11, 1978 (40 years old). He studied in the Shukutoku University for one year before moving to Chiba University where he graduated in 1991, some time before Bashiru moved to Tokyo. Tatsuya Nagayori is one of the founding members of Exesoft and one of Sam Imbecile's colleagues, as well as the company's COO. He graduated with a College Doctorate in Philosophy from Waseda University. Daiki Yamaguchi is one of the co-founders of Exesoft. Allan Mitsumoto is an American-Japanese video game developer who is also one of the founders of Exesoft. He was born to an American mother and Japanese father in San Francisco, California, United States on December 11, 1985 (33 years old). Branches and Subsidiaries The company is divided into three different branches worldwide, each handling development, licensing, importing, events and game activity involving the company's properties in other regions: Execraft Japan, Execraft North America and Execraft Southeast Asia. Execraft Japan Execraft Japan is the primary and most active branch of the company, handling development of the games they release. It is stationed in a building in the Akibahara district of Tokyo, Japan. Execraft North America Execraft North America was founded on November 1, 2012 and its headquarters are located in an office building in Sacramento, California, United States. This branch handles licensing, importing and translation of Execraft IPs and games in the United States. Execraft Southeast Asia Execraft Southeast Asia is stationed in Manila, Philippines. This subsidiary branch was founded on April 5, 2017 and specializes in distributing and releasing Execraft's material and some Japan-exclusive games into Asian territories. Ray Team, Ltd. It is a subsidiary development team of Execraft Japan, most known for the Pantheon fighting game series. Projects * Pantheon series ** Pantheon ** Pantheon: Olympus ** Pantheon: Asgard ** Pantheon: Valhalla * Fantastica series ** Fantastica (PS4, Switch, 2019) ** Fantastica Gaiden: Night of Horror (Switch, 3DS, 2020) ** Fantastica II: The Great Disaster (PS4, Switch, 2021) ** Fantastica III: Pride of Justice (PS4, Switch, 2024) ** Fantastica F: Coffin of the End (PS4, Switch, 2026) * Need For Speed Outlaw ''(Collaboration with EA's Ghost Games) (PS4, XB1, PC, 2019) * ''Detective Files series Trivia * The company's name Execraft is a corruption of the word "execute" combined with the term "craft". * The former company name BacileSoft is based on Sam Imbecile's real surname Bashiru. Gallery Logos Pictures Other Links * Execraft - Game Ideas Wiki page Category:Game Companies Category:Companies Category:Fan Companies